Convivencia Inevitable
by weriita
Summary: Kagome de 17 años, su madre esta apunto de casarse con el dueño de una renombrada empresa. Al casarse, Kagome tiene dos nuevos hermanos y la vida a la cual esta tan acostumbrada cambia... -u.u den una oportinidad plis!-
1. Anticipando La Verdad

**Cáp.1.- Anticipando La Verdad**

**By: Weriita**

En la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, caracterizada por su paz y tranquilidad entre sus mismos habitantes, se encontraba una joven con un gran alboroto, así es Kagome Higurashi se encontraba en la regadera cantando con su estereo a todo volumen… Baya si que era una ciudad tranquila.

- mama! You work in the day! Mama! Something... Mil questions and I see you cry… mama! –cantaba Kagome toda emocionada mientras se enjabonaba-

- vamos Kagome abre ya! –gritaba Saori desde la puerta del cuarto-

- no te escuchara, déjala ya –hablo tranquilamente el abuelo a su hija que hacia vanos intentos por hacer que su nieta saliera del baño-

- ahí, esta niña no tiene remedio –comento Saori algo desganada-

-recuerda que ya no es una niña –comento el abuelo viéndola despreocupadamente-

- claro que si mira ni siquiera escucha un llamado desde la puerta, aun es una chiquilla –repuso Saori ya vencida-

- aja, lo que tú digas –finalizo la conversación con su hija, restándole importancia-

Saori se retiro pensando en que su familia no tenia remedio, vamos estuvo tocando media hora afuera del cuarto de su hija y esta ni siquiera se digno a decir un simple "voy", mientras que su papa la estaba apoyando en cualquier cosa que esta hiciera. Aunque todas estas situaciones le agradaban y daba gracias a dios de que esa fuera su familia.

Mientras tanto Kagome ya se había salido de bañar, se puso una bata y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su mama para ver que era lo que ocupaba. Recorrió toda la casa hasta que la encontró en el Living tomando un té tranquilamente.

- mama ¿querías decirme algo? –Comento Kagome sentándose enfrente de ella-

- quiero que te arregles con ropa formal y que estés lista para las 2, tenemos una comida de gran importancia a las 2:30 –hablo tranquilamente Saori mientras dio un sorbo a su té-

- ¿el abuelo también ira? –pregunto Kagome-

- no… el ya esta enterado de todo… -respondió Saori como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

-¿de todo? ¿de qué hablas? –ahora si estaba pensando en mil y una cosas raras sobre que tramaba su mama-

-ya Kagome, no pierdas más tiempo y mejor arréglate que te quedan 30 minutos –Saori no quería contestar mas preguntas inútiles a su parecer, así que dio por sentado el tema-

Kagome no puso objeción y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahora estaba frente a un gran armario, regando ropa por todos lados. No sabia que ponerse, su mama le dijo que formal, pero no especifico que tipo de reunión tendrían por lo que era difícil decidir.

Al final escogió un lindo vestido color azul claro liso que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y con un escote muy disimulado, nada fuera de lo normal. Unos zapatos abiertos de tacón medio alto del mismo color. Su cara no tenia nada de maquillaje solamente el gloss en los labios y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, pero eso ya era natural.

- lista –se dijo Kagome a si misma después de cepillar un poco su pelo azabache-

- pero que linda te ves –comento el abuelo asomándose por la puerta-

- abuelo –lo miro por unos instantes- no te había visto, pasa.

- gracias hija pero solo venia a avisarte que ya son las 2 –hablo el abuelo tranquilamente, al ver que su nieta no respondía agrego- tu mama te esta esperando.

- ¡tan rápido! Muchas gracias abuelo –sonrió- por cierto, tu sabes ¿de que se trata todo esto?

- si, pero no te diré nada ya que a mi no me concierne –acabo con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, sabia que su nieta era astuta, pero ese tema realmente no le apetecía tocarlo el-

Kagome resignada bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a su mama. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un restaurante muy famoso de Tokio. Al llegar pidieron mesa para 5, cosa que le extraño a Kagome, pero aun así no dijo nada. Ya en la mesa…

- ¿que pasa Kagome?, no has hablado desde que llegamos –pregunto algo preocupada Saori-

- nada mama, pero, ¿a quien esperamos?-en ese mismo momento Kagome fue interrumpida dando por sentada la respuesta-

-Disculpen la tardanza –una conocida voz masculina se hiso resonar, era la que la había interrumpido-

- no te preocupes, nosotras acabamos de llegar –comento despreocupadamente Saori dándole un beso en la mejilla al recién llegado-

- buenas tardes señor InuTashio –Kagome hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo- _genial, tenia que ser…_

- vamos Kagome te eh dicho que me hables de tu –empezó con una voz jovial InuTashio para concluir con un simple- por favor

- si… -Kagome desvió su mirada y lo que encontró fue a dos jóvenes- _y tenía que llegar con toda su distinguida "descendencia" _–pensaba algo enfadada-

Inuyasha joven de 17 años de edad, alto, ojos dorados y pelo negro como la noche. Seshomaru muchacho de 19 años, mas alto que su hermano, ojos dorados, piel bronceada, y pelo negro. Los dos tenían muuuy buen cuerpo.

- buenas tardes –saludo Seshomaru para después hacer una reverencia y se sentó-

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo llego y se sentó. Todos, un momento después los imitaron. Ya avanzada la comida la mama de Kagome, Saori se dispuso a hablar.

- verán niños el motivo por el que vinimos aquí fue para decirles una noticia muy especial que espero que los haga tan felices como me hizo a mi –sonrió Saori a más no poder, en verdad lo que sea que fuera a decir la tenia más que contenta-

- ¿darán en adopción a Inuyasha? –bofo Seshomaru como si nada-

Kagome soltó unas risitas por lo bajo, cosa que no le gusto nada a Inu.

-… - InuTashio aguado un poco de silencio y omitiendo lo que dijo Seshomaru simplemente soltó lo que tanto tenía que decir- nos casaremos

Todos en la mesa menos Saori se quedaron callados esperando alguna reacción que les indicara que estaban bromeando pero al no obtener nada entraron en shock, si que era toda una sorpresa ese anuncio-

**CONTINUARA…**

Espero y le den una oportunidad a mi fic! muchas gracias ^^

el sig capi pronto! =D ... plis reviews


	2. La Gran Boda

**Convivencia Inevitable**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, lamentablemente es de Rumiko Takahashi u.u

**Cáp.2.- La Gran Boda**

- Kagome… Kagome… ¡KAGOME! –le grito en el oído a su nieta-

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tanto escándalo? Y... ¿Por qué estas vestido así abuelo? -preguntaba adormilada-

-Kagome por favor no me hagas esto y levántate ya que llegaremos tarde –rogaba el abuelo a la joven todavía adormilada-

Kagome se despertó en un segundo y de un salto ya se encontraba en el baño alistando la regadera.

- _¿Cómo diablos se me pudo olvidar?_ –reprochándose a si misma- abuelo vete adelantando, ya no te preocupes yo me encargo ahora

Kagome se baño lo más rápido posible. Fue a su espejo y se puso a alaciarse el pelo, todo lo hacia lo mas rápido que podía. Mientras arreglaba su pelo, se ponía una sombra color lila muy suave y un gloss color rosa. Al acabar bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su abuelo.

- Ya estoy lista abuelo- comento lo mas rápido que pudo con una sonrisa en los labios-

- Hija… ¿y tu vestido? – comento señalando algo divertido a la joven que tenia puesta una bata-

Kagome dio un grito y subió de nuevo a su cuarto. A los 10 minutos bajo con un hermoso vestido color morado claro, era largo y con unos cuantos brillos. Se acentuaba muy bien a su figura y destacaba unas zonas haciéndolas muy notorias. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

- jajaja ahora si vayámonos – lo único que pensaba era en lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su nieta-

Saliendo de la casa vieron una limosina blanca con vidrios polarizados esperándolos, al subir en ella se encontraron con las demás madrinas (N/A: Kagome era la madrina principal) Sango (la mejor amiga de Kagome), Ayame (su prima favorita) y Eri (la que hacia el relajo en la escuela). La limosina arranco y llegaron a la iglesia, donde ya se encontraba el novio, los padrinos y uno que otro invitado.

- Chicas ya llegamos, por favor se los encargo –poniendo cara de cachorrito a medio morir-

- No te preocupes Kagome –comento sango dándole una sonrisa

- Si prima todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

- ¡¡Claro!! Será un día inolvidablemente hermoso para tu mama –guiñándole el ojo-

- Gracias chicas…-Kagome si que estaba muerta de los nervios, quería que todo fuera especial para su mama-

- ¡¡Así se habla chicas!! Ahora a bajar por que tenemos que estar listos –se escucho el grito de emoción por parte del abuelo

- ¡Si! –todas soltaron al uniso y bajaron-

Los padrinos eran Inuyasha, Seshomaru, Miroku (primo de Inuyasha, de Seshomaru no por que son de madres distintas.) y Hoyo (el mejor amigo de Kagome). Koga también se encontraba pero el era invitado departe de Seshomaru (N/A: lo se también es raro para mi) y solo iba para pasársela bien. Se encontraban el la entrada de la iglesia hablando de la boda.

- Que bueno que tu papa se case –comento Miroku

- Pues si ya era hora, desde que se divorcio de mi mama han pasado 9 años –a Inu siempre le había parecido raro el exceso de tiempo

- Me alegra y deseo que sean muy felices –Hoyo intervino en la platica ya que se sentía en confianza

- Si yo también lo espero –Miroku lo apoyo casi inconscientemente

- Espera espera, que tú seas amigo de Kagome no te da derecho de hablar ¿ok? –bufo Inu algo hastiado-

- Pero yo…

- Calla –lo interrumpió-

- Vamos Inuyasha no seas tan intenso, además el es padrino y solo esta deseando lo mejor, no que se mueran –bromeo Miroku-

- Pues si, pero yo no lo elegí –soltó Inu, como si eso lo llevara molestando ya tiempo

- Ya cállate hermanito, no ocúpanos escenitas y menos el día de hoy –lo reprendió Sesh- compórtate a la altura

- Por cierto Inuyasha, ¿Dónde esta tu hermanita? –Miroku para variar riendo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál hermana? –repitió con sarcasmo Inu- Esa engreída no es mi hermana

- _No es ninguna engreída y bien lo sabes _–pensó Hoyo al escuchar el comentario de Inuyasha-

- Ahí ya no te hagas y dime donde esta… quiero ver como se arreglo hoy –con una mirada y risitas pervertidas-

- Y quien es la famosa hermanita ¿eh? Digo, si tanto hablan de ella por algo a de ser y si Miroku tiene esa cara significa que no esta nada mal –sonrió Koga ya que por fin le pareció interesante la platica-

- Por favor niños compórtense que ya es la hora –los reprendió InuTashio-

- Si padre –dijeron los dos hermanos

- Si señor –soltaron los demás al mismo tiempo

Llego Saori vestida de blanco, su vestido era largo y con un velo extremadamente delicado, se veía muy bien. Además de su maquillaje perfecto. Entro a la iglesia con el abuelo a su lado, la ceremonia fue muy agradable, el lugar emanaba un ambiente de paz. Kagome pasó junto con Seshomaru a poner el laso. Inuyasha las arras. Sango entrego el ramo principal. Ayame el ramo de ofrenda. Miroku el libro. Hoyo y Eri se encargaron de las velas.

Al terminar la ceremonia todos los invitados (incluyendo los padrinos) se dispusieron a pasar a la fiesta.

CONTINUARA…

Hola! Gracias de todo corazón por darse un tiempito para leer la historia... perdonen la tardanza pero eh tenido que hacerle unas modificaciones al tipo de narración haha

Espero y les haya gustado… no soy muy buena con este tipo de escritura pero lo hice lo mejor posible ^.^

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus opiniones =D siempre ahí que mejorar.

Les quiero agradecer en especial a:

**Skuld Dark:** muchas gracias, fuiste la primera y si… yo narro la historia por contarla, pero tengo que admitir que se siente muy bien cuando te comentan cosas de ella, espero y me sigas acompañando. **Lady Adry:** se que es tu trabajo, pero igual muchas gracias por mostrarme las fallas en la historia. **Marynuyasha91:** si, es bueno saber que alguien me entienda y gracias por tu apoyo jiji como puedes ver, ya eh redactado el fic de esta forma, espero y lo disfrutes. **Angie1791:** gracias por leer el fic, espero y te diviertas. **Yoss:** muchas gracias, espero y este capitulo también halla sido de tu agrado. **AllySan: **gracias por tu review, espero y te siga gustando la historia. **XxxFramboisexxX:** muchas gracias! Enserio que me encanta que te guste el fic, jiji pues la verdad es que apenas va empezando y espero que sigas visitando, lamento haber tardado tanto pero le modifique unos detalles al fic para que así lo puedas disfrutar a gusto. **CONEJA:** pues quise que participara Saori un poco más en la historia, a decir verdad no es mucho pero si influye en bastantes situaciones, espero y siga siendo de tu agrado el fic.


	3. Comienza La Fiesta

**Cáp.3.- La Fiesta Comienza**

El salón era enorme, las paredes de cristal y el piso de mármol fino. Había adornos muy lujosos, globos de helio en forma de corazón, una pista de baile completamente grande. Al frente de esta y en el centro se encontraba la mesa de los novios, con un pastel gigantesco que se veía delicioso. Al fondo se encontraba la mesa de los padrinos y de las madrinas. Esta tenía un centro de mesas con flores más grande que los de las otras mesas.

- se está empezando a llenar el lugar –comento Kagome al ver entrar a las personas-

- así es creo que llegamos un poco temprano –dijo Sango que ya estaba cansada de esperar-

- ¿un poco temprano? Yo digo que muuuy temprano jajaja –soltó Ayame para dar su opinión de enfado pero al mismo tiempo divertirlas-

- vamos chicas a mi no me engañan, se que todas están pensando en lo mismo que yo –comento Eri en un tono muy persuasivo-

- ¿de qué hablas? –le preguntaron todas bastante intrigadas-

- pues de que ¿en donde están los padrinos? –acabo diciendo Eri con una mueca de tristesa-

-ahí! Eri! En qué cosas piensas... por dios, además no los necesitamos –casi grito Kagome-

- no es eso Kagome es que tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer a tus nuevos hermanos jijiji ^///^ es decir, los vi en misa y todo… pero me gustaría "tratarlos más a fondo" –dijo Eri mientras ponía una cara de pervertida que todas se dieron cuenta-

- créeme no te pierdes de nada, el menor es un egoísta y el mayor está atrapado en su mundo, son unos patanes –Kagome intento aparentar indiferencia, cosa que no logro muy bien-

- valla… parece que los conoces muy bien –soltó Ayame con una pisca de suspicacia en su voz-

- es verdad, hablas de ellos como si hubieras pasado mucho tiempo ya a su lado –dijo Sango mientras ponía cara de que sospechaba algo- para mi que te interesan aunque sea un poquito jijiji

-¡confiésalo Kagome! –grito Eri-

- ¿de qué hablan chicas? Ustedes saben que nada que ver con esos engreídos –contesto una Kagome muy nerviosa-

- con que engreídos, nunca pensé que mi nueva hermanita tuviera esa visión de mi –intervino Seshomaru burlonamente-

-¡ves! ¡Te dije que era un fastidio! –Grito Inuyasha metiéndose en la plática-

- valla, valla, con que tu eres el hermoso ángel que tiene de hermana Inuyasha, mucho gusto en conocerte Kagome, mi nombre es Miroku –comento el joven con una picardía tanto en su voz como en la cara-

- ya cállate Miroku, no fastidies –bofó Inuyasha-

- sabes, sé que es muy pronto pero quiero pedirte algo –siguió Miroku ignorando totalmente a Inu- ¿quisieras tener un lindo hijo con migo?

- ¿perdón? –pregunto Kagome mientras intentaba procesar las palabras-

- no le hagas caso a este bueno para nada… -se volvió a hacer notar Seshomaru-

- wau! Así que tu eres Seshomaru, mucho gusto mi nombre es Eri, soy amiga de Kagome –estirándole la mano a Seshomaru sin que él le correspondiera-

- no me interesa –Seshomaru la miro por unos instaste y luego quito su mirada-

- ¿qué? Vamos no seas amargado –dijo Eri algo indignada por el gesto-

- el podrá ser amargado si quiere pero no te preocupes bella doncella aquí estoy yo para secar tus lagrimas perladas –Miroku tomo las manos de Eri- por cierto… ¿no quisieras tener un hijo mió?

-^^u –todos lo vieron con cara de "este no tiene remedio"-

- mucho gusto a todos yo soy Ayame, la prima de Kagome –saludo con una gran sonrisa-

- si, y ella es Sango mi mejor amiga –continuo presentando Kagome

-un gusto conocerlos –dijo Sango sin darle demasiada importancia-

- oigan y ¿Dónde está Hoyo? –Preguntó Kagome buscándolo con la mirada-

- el no volverá –comento Inuyasha-

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué? –todas preguntaron desilusionadas-

- digamos, que tuvo un asunto de urgencia jeje –al fin dijo Miroku-

Las presentaciones se hicieron y la fiesta continua, entre copa y copa se fueron perdiendo hasta que llego un punto que…

- sabes algo Miroku… -decía un Inuyasha algo extrañamente feliz-

- ¿Qué mi amor? –le contesto Miroku con la cara más roja que una manzana-

- mi hermana está bien buena –Inuyasha se confeso con la cara de pervertido-

- si… no ahí duda –rectifico Miroku-

------

- ya no llores Kagome… no vale la pena llorar por el –Sango le decía mientras la abrazaba o más bien medio cargaba-

-Soyiro!!! ¡¿Por que?! Buuuaa –Kagome decía llorando-

--------

- vamos Eri pensé que eras mejor!! –decía Ayame acabándose la cuba-

-hip… lo soy hip… esspeda… -contestaba Eri dándole un sorbo a su cuba-

- oye Eri… ¿Por qué te mueves tanto? –le pregunto Ayame realmente seria-

-¿eee? –Fue lo último que atino a decir Eri antes de caer dormida en la mesa-

---------

- es que Sango! Que tie…nen esas tipas operadas que no tenga yo!! –gritaba Kagome-

- zzz… -mientras Sango dormía-

- es decir tan siquiera yo no soy una descerebrada –seguía quejándose Kagome-

- zzz… -y Sango seguía dormida-

- Sango… ¿me estas escuchando? –preguntaba intentando enfocarla bien ya que veía borroso-

---------

- inexpertos –Seshomaru era el único de todos que no estaba ebrio y seguía tomando-

- oye seshhh… ¿donde está el baño? –le hiso cara de puchero Kagome

- ¿perdón? –la miro extrañado- _¿Como me llamo?_

-¡¡que quiero ir al baño!! –le exigió Kagome-

----------

- oiie… -se le acerco Miroku peligrosamente-

- qué.. quiedesss? –respondió Inuyasha viéndolo medio raro-

- me das……. un besito?? Siiii?? –con ojos de borreguito a medio morir-

Demasiado tarde Inuyasha ya había desmayado.

CONTINUARA…

Hola hola!! Bueno bueno aquí otro capi, la verdad ya los tengo escritos solo que tengo que hacerles unos ajustes y pues casi no tengo tiempo, pero aproveche esta oportunidad para no dejar pasar más tiempo ((porque realmente ya a pasado mucho)). Espero y no dejen la historia por mis descuidos =(

¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!

**AllySan**

**Megami Mars**

**CONEJA**

**Angie 1791**

**Skuld Dark**


	4. La Mudanza

**Cáp.4.-**** La Mudanza ((sorpresas y más sorpresas…))**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la boda y una muy buena resaca. El señor InuTashio junto con Saori habían salido desde muy temprano y aun no volvían. Mientras tanto Kagome charlaba con Sango en su cuarto, mientras escuchaban unas canciones Pop-Rock.

- ahí Kagome sabes… tus hermanos son muy guapos, en especial el mayor –decía Sango con cara de ensoñación-

- ¿Qué te pasa Sango? Bueno tal vez Sesh si pero ¿Inuyasha? –Le respondió Kagome segura de sus palabras-

- un momento… -se quedo un momento callada para luego preguntarle- ¿Sesh? Y desde cuando lo llamas así Kagome?

- desde que lo obligue a llevarme al baño –contesto Kagome un poco avergonzada-

Las dos se rieron a morir. Estuvieron hablando, riendo y cantando un buen rato más hasta que sonó el timbre.

- ¡yo voy! –Corrió Kagome y abrió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba al otro lado de esta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- valla… que recibimiento –soltó simplemente Inuyasha y entro a la casa sin esperar más-

- ¡ey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? –Kagome fue tras el-

- …. –Inuyasha no respondió, solo soltó un suspiro y la volteo a ver-

- bueno tan siquiera habla… -lo miraba algo exasperada-

- vengo a disculparme… -soltó Inuyasha de repente-

- ¿perdón? –Kagome no comprendía lo que este le acababa de decir-

- me eh portado mal estos últimos días y ya que eres mi "hermana" no me gustaría tener problemas contigo –lo dijo tan normal que Kagome se negó a creerlo-

- … "el gran Inuyasha" ¿pidiéndome disculpas?, de aseguro es una trampa –se encontraba callada, analizando la situación-

- vamos contesta… -dijo algo incomodo ya por el silencio que se había creado-

- y que, ¿crees que con venir aquí y fingir que eres amable te voy a perdonar? -Kagome dijo, lo que pensaba, no se iba a dejar llevar solo porque Inuyasha fuera a fingir unas cuantas palabras a su casa-

- ¿qué? ¡Claro que no estoy fingiendo! –Dijo Inuyasha ya algo enojado por tanta desconfianza de su parte-

- no te creo Inuyasha… -bofo Kagome, volteándole la cara-

- sabes que, no tengo nada que pedirte me largo –camino hacia la salida-

- ¡pues bien! Ya conoces el camino –le respondió Kagome con la voz bastante elevada y escucho un portazo-

- Kagome… creo que no estaba fingiendo –comento Sango que se aparecía bajando las escaleras-

- ... -Kagome se quedo en shock, pensando lo que Sango le había dicho- _no lo creo, Inuyasha es muy orgulloso como para venir a pedir disculpas y mas por eso_

- ¡chicas! Qué bueno que están aquí –grito Saori cuando iba abriendo la puerta- Kagome te tengo una gran noticia

- … -Kagome aun no reaccionaba-

- jeje creo que ya está emocionada por saber señora Saori –respondió Sango en para cubrir a Kagome que todavía no regresaba en sí-

- ¡¡nos mudaremos!! –grito Saori emocionada mientras abrazaba a Kagome que ahora reaccionaba menos que hace unos instantes-

-·-·-·- Mientras -·-·-·-

En una casa acogedora con un gran jardín. Se encontraba Seshomaru leyendo un libro de… ponis (N/A: jajaja lo lamento no lo pude resistir, en realidad era de ¡guerra!), estaba tan entrado en su lectura que ni se inmuto a ver a su hermano menor que había entrado con un sonoro portazo. Mientras su padre hacia una entrada menos notoria.

- quiero hablar con ustedes dos, tengo algo que informarles, los espero en mi oficina –comento con voz dura InuTashio y así desapareció en el pasillo-

- ya oíste Inuyasha, vamos –susurro Seshomaru caminando hacia el despacho de su padre-

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo se limito a seguirlo. Al llegar, entraron y se sentaron.

- ¿qué ocupas padre? –pregunto Inuyasha lo mas educadamente que podía en esos momentos- Lo que me faltaba lidiar con el ogro de mi padre

- los llame para decirles que nos mudaremos, hoy mismo. Sus cosas ya están empacadas y ya fueron llevadas a nuestra nueva casa –InuTashio hizo una pausa para ver su reacción- ahí viviremos con mi esposa y su hija, Kagome, por favor trátenlas bien, ahora Kagome es como su hermana. ¿Entendieron?

- si padre –respondió Seshomaru con su ya conocido tono neutro-

- si padre –contesto Inuyasha después de unos instantes- _pero la verdad nunca la podre ver así_

- muy bien, ahora retírense, nos iremos en unas horas –comento InuTashio dejando en claro el fin de la plática, lo que logro que apareciera un gran silencio-

-·-·-·- Unas horas más tarde-·-·-·-

Se ve una casa blanca, con grandes jardines y cochera bastante espaciosa. Dentro de esta las paredes están pintadas con dulces colores pasteles, muebles lujosos y pisos brillosos. Acogedora para cualquier persona. Con dos cuartos principales y tres cuartos de tamaño razonable.

Uno de los cuartos principales es más grande que el otro, tiene una cama en la cual fácil podrían caber 5 personas, un balcón con vista a los jardines, un armario enorme el cual tenía en las puertas espejos para ver cuerpo completo, televisión pantalla plana, mini-bar, un sofá, un baño con tina y yacusi, etc.… el cuarto de ensueño. El otro cuarto principal era exactamente igual pero no había yacusi. Los demás cuartos eran iguales y tenían una cama matrimonial, ventanas, TV normal, armario mediano, 2 mesas de noche, y un espejo (sin baño). El baño de estos se encontraba en el pasillo y tenía regadera.

Al llegar Kagome quedo encantada, nunca había estado en una casa tan bonita como aquella, además de que era espaciosa y muy moderna, lo primero que hizo fue correr a ver las recamaras y se quedo encantada con una de las principales (obviamente).

- sí, este será mi cuarto –comento Kagome y se tumbo en la cama-

- ¿disculpa? –Seshomaru le pregunto al ir entrando al cuarto con una cara llena de seguridad pero totalmente serio-

- oh… -Kagome lo miro algo sorprendida- Sesh no te había visto

- lo note –la miro por unos instantes- oye… ¿te gusta mi cuarto?

- si es muy bonito pero… -Kagome le respondió con una sonrisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de las palabras dichas por el- ¡que! ¿Tu cuarto?

- así es, mi cuarto –confirmo lo que le había dicho con una cara de total satisfacción-

- pero… -Kagome estaba empezando a protestar-

- lo lamento pero llegue primero –Seshomaru la interrumpió- así que sal de mi cuarto que me tengo que bañar –espero pero al ver que no hubo respuesta dijo- o puedes quedarte a observar, digo, si quieres –su cara mostraba una sonrisa juguetona, para luego quitarse su camiseta dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo-

- yo… -lo observo por unos instantes para luego reaccionar- me voy... –Kagome salió lo más pronto que pudo, estaba completamente roja y muerta de nervios-

Siguió recorriendo la casa, torpemente ya que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en otra cosa, ((o tal vez otra persona)) hasta que encontró un cuarto color rosa, supuso que era el suyo y se dispuso a desempacar todo lo que tenía, valla, al final no estuvo tan mal su mudanza, su nueva alcoba era mucho más grande que la anterior solo que no tenia baño propio, pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho. Al acabar de desempacar, decidió ir a explorar su nuevo hogar y hallo cosas muy interesantes como que el cuarto de Seshomaru estaba justamente enfrente del suyo, que el cuarto de sus padres quedaba hasta el otro lado del pasillo y que el cuarto de Inuyasha estaba como a 10 pasos del suyo, que cosas.

- ahora ¿¿como haré para escaparme por las noches?? –Kagome suspiro agotada por el día tan raro que tuvo- que lió

CONTINUARA…

¡¡Hola!!, pues espero que estén gozando el fic tanto como yo, les quiero agradecer de todo corazón por leer y porfa dejen sus comentarios, que para mí es lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ahora una pequeña reflexión: ¿Qué pasa entre Seshomaru y Kagome?, ¿Kagome se escapaba en las noches?

¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!


End file.
